Blue
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: prequel to Kyuubi: He was saying my name. My cursed name given to me by the horrible man and the laughing woman. The name I chose to repeat to the world so they wouldn’t forget me....the name that meant nothing to me for as long as I could remember.


**This is the Prequel to Kyuubi. I Highly recommend you Follow along with the Kyuubi Story Line so you the Reader can understand Blue Better. I hope you enjoy. This beginning is a little bloody and gruesome so I advise that all young readers move the mouse and click 'Back' and if you don't then it's not my problem. YOUR the one that chose to read it. though it might not be that bad. It depends on your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own any of the Naruto Character, even though the only ones that will appear in this story are basically the 9 Biju.**

**Chapter One: Blue**

* * *

I began to hyperventilate and my eyes became lost. Aniki was shaking uncontrollably on the floor his head bleeding out openly. My eyes were hazed over, and my mind to overcrowded and blocked with fear to send signals for my body to move. 

My body shaking all over in fear I shook him gently when he stopped. I picked the glass slowly out of his head like I was in some sort of trance. I smiled as the salty tears began to slip from my eyes.

"It's okay, Aniki. Your okay, the glass is out, and you can wake up now, right. Then we can go back to the park. Yeah… we'll be happy. Just like you always wanted.", I cooed as I shook harder. His eyelids bounced slightly and his skin began to pale.

"Wake up, Aniki", I said again becoming frantic, "Wake up!!

Thunder cracked and sparked outside the window and my eyes could only see red. My cheeks were pale and my eyes bloodshot. Drops of blood trickled down from underneath my chin. I fell to the floor and my eyes began to tear harder now. My heart seemed to shatter like a vase beneath my chest. My voice became hoarse and I couldn't find it in myself to speak out.

My eyes widened and my voice lurched out as I screamed, "ANIKIIIII!"

I pounded my fists into the horrible mans chest. He was nothing to me now. Just no one. He was just the dark man that murdered my brother, and the woman that just laughed and watched.

"YOU EVIL MAN! YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU KILLED HIM! HE WAS YOUR OWN SON AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

The man knocked me to the floor, and my mother laughed harder. They were drunk. They were my parents. They were heartless. I was… nothing.

My limbs ached as the horrible man kicked into my chest harder and harder. His golden eyes showed no emotion and no regret. He was going to kill me too, just like he killed my brother.

He pulled me up into the air by my hair and carried me to the door. The woman ceased to laugh. "Where are you go' in honey bunny?"

"You know that uh offer we got for dah kids?? I figured we could get extra booze money or somet'in." My heart stopped and my eyes blurred around me. I lost all feeling in my head as the man carried me away by my short blond hair. I lost consciousness as the man pulled me into the car.

A perpetual darkness encased me and I floated through the air like a raft on a riverbed. Only without the rocks and the water. I floated endlessly through a world without the sun. Everything except for me was in black and white, and it was constantly getting darker. Soon the outlines of fake grass and other pictures around me seemed to turn grayer and grayer and I soon found myself in a world of pitch black. A beam of light suddenly erupted through the walls of my world, and colors began to seem in.

I awoke later to a black room with white beings hovering over me. My body was groggy and I felt the repeated pressure of needles poking into my skin. From the corner of my eye I spotted a doctor looking man handing the man who killed my brother money. The horrible man smiled and left out the door. The Doctor looking man proceeded to carry a cage over to me. Inside I saw dark orange fur that looked slightly red and whiskered face, and dog looking nose. The animals ears were pointed, and it's lips midnight black. It was a rare orange fox.

A clear muzzle was placed over my mouth and breathing became slightly easier. I repeatedly fell in and out of consciousness time and time again. Time seemed to stand in the same place for days. Life was just one large surgery and staying away from the light was hard. In reality I could hear other children's repeated screams, and their cries for help. I ignored them time and time again.

In the other reality I wasn't sure where I was anymore and it was so very dark. In the midst of all my darkness and desperation I saw a light shine down. I was just too weak to reach it. At one point in my days in this world the light disappeared and all went dark. Then the light came through again, but I was still too weak.

Days seemed to pass and my strength failed to return. I was so afraid but I couldn't reach the light. Tears began to stream from my eyes for the first time in what seemed to be days but in the world around me it was years. I shifted the muscles in my arm and pulled it slightly off the cold ground beneath me.

"_**Wake up, Blue. Wake up." **_

The voice was cold but I remembered it. I saw his face. My hansom brother's face and he was smiling at me. I wanted to touch him, to hug him. But he was so far away.

I reached up and my eyes rolled. I reached as high as I could put my arm and the image of my brother disappeared into the light. I grabbed at the light and as I dozed again my arm slipped from the air, a little sunshine dancing from between my fingertips and absorbing into my pale skin. My body became warm and I opened my eyes golden eyes.

Only but one voice echoed in my head. It was so soft and so quiet, yet I could still hear my brother's dry voice reaching out to me. He was saying my name. My cursed name given to me by the horrible man and the laughing woman. I whispered "_I am..._

The name I chose to repeat to the world so they wouldn't forget me. I searched forever and in the midst of it all I found my long lost voice, that had been nearly forgotten. I spoke louder,

...Blue."

* * *

**Well, I am proud to Present Blue, the Series that explains how Kyuubi began her life as an Experiment. If you Seem Interested in the beginning of Blue and haven't read any of Kyuubi I recommend that you Do.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


End file.
